


Me ame

by MiLovesJae (YangMi1989)



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Confessions, Drama & Romance, First Love, Friendship/Love, HappyBDay, HoyoungDay, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YangMi1989/pseuds/MiLovesJae
Summary: Tudo na vida de Gyehyeon se resumia a Hoyoung. Os dias serviam para admirá-lo e era impossível não se apaixonar pela pessoa linda que o Bae mostrava ser. Entretanto, o loiro parecia não saber disso e ainda que ele e Gyehyeon fossem somente amigos, o Jo queria ser amado da mesma forma que o amava, e aquele amor seria seu presente de aniversário para Hoyoung.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Jo Gyehyeon
Kudos: 5





	Me ame

Tudo na vida de Gyehyeon se resumia a Hoyoung. Desde o momento em que acordava até depois de deitar-se para dormir, às vezes em sonhos que o Jo não gostaria que acabassem, o loiro consumia seu tempo, pensamentos e sentimentos. E aquilo não era algo ruim, pelo contrário, Gyehyeon agradecia por estar apaixonado por alguém como Hoyoung.

Faltavam palavras para explicar como se sentia sempre que o via, fosse de longe ou a alguns metros de distância, na verdade nenhuma palavra parecia ser o suficiente para falar sobre Hoyoung. Ele era perfeito aos olhos do Jo apesar dos defeitos, ou melhor, com os defeitos, estes que o deixavam de fato perfeito.

A cada sorriso que o mais novo tinha o prazer de presenciar era como se faltasse o ar no mundo por alguns segundos e logo, em seguida Gyehyeon sentia aquele mesmo sentimento de euforia irradiar no peito. Ele o amava desde que passaram a frequentar o mesmo grupo de amigos no colégio, conhecendo-o melhor e desejando que em algum momento pudesse revelar os sentimentos.

Afinal, era impossível não apaixonar-se pelo Bae. Coisas banais do dia-a-dia relacionadas ao mesmo já faziam o coração de Gyehyeon acelerar, como um sorriso, conversas e a forma que o loiro era gentil não apenas consigo, mas com todos. Hoyoung era alguém que muitos consideravam fofo somente o olhando, e agir tão gentilmente contribuía para aquela imagem, mas o Jo sabia que tudo aquilo era natural.

E o modo que o mais velho cuidava das pessoas a sua volta poderia ser considerado o principal motivo pelas noites de insônia de Gyehyeon. Hoyoung era sempre tão educado, mas não muito sociável, o que significava poucas amizades que considerava reais e duradouras — Gyehyeon amava os fatos de ser uma delas e que o próprio loirinho havia o revelado isso.

Tendo uma meia-dúzia de amigos em seu convívio diário, Hoyoung muitas vezes demonstrava afeto por todos e já havia assumido o papel de _mãe_ dos amigos mais novos. Abraços, beijos, carinho que não limitavam-se somente a Gyehyeon e o deixavam pensando muito a noite. "Havia segundas intenções?". "Sou uma má pessoa por esperar segundas intenções?".

O contato que não era apenas consigo, e por estar apaixonado, às vezes resultava em crises de ciúmes que ele fazia questão de sufocar o máximo que conseguia para depois remoer quando estivesse sozinho. Hoyoung jamais poderia ser considerado mal por fazê-lo sentir assim, ele não tinha culpa de estar alheio aos sentimentos de Gyehyeon, estes que até o momento o Jo pensava terem sido escondidos muito bem. E mesmo que o sentimento fosse além de amizade, o mais novo achava estar tudo bem se apenas pudesse ficar ao lado de Hoyoung, sem que fosse somente como amigo.

Os dias passavam com os turbilhões de emoções que inundavam Gyehyeon, que tinha olhos unicamente para seu _hyung._ E apesar de não encontrar um modo certo ou uma abertura para confessar seu amor, ele estava ansioso. Ansiedade esta que sempre aparecia na mesma época do ano. A pessoa que fazia seu coração bater acelerado comemoraria mais um ano de vida em poucos dias, e o Jo não tinha noção de qual presente dar.

No fundo ele queria se destacar entre os demais, queria que seu presente fosse o mais especial e somente aquilo ocupava os pensamentos de Gyehyeon, claro, além dos motivos de gostar tanto de Hoyoung que permaneciam se repetir em _loop_ na sua mente. Então decidiu que não se preocuparia desnecessariamente com outras coisas se pudesse ver o rosto do Bae ao menos 5 vezes na semana.

O pequeno grupo de amigos estava sentado em uma mesa no refeitório conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, o clima quente os obrigava a procurar por um lugar ventilado onde pudessem conversar. Gyehyeon estava deitado sobre os braços na mesa, observando em silêncio Hoyoung no outro banco e ponta oposta, que apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Dongheon. Ele parecia desanimado, até um pouco triste para alguém que faria 20 anos dali dois dias; o Jo esperava calmamente o loiro dizer o que se passava em sua mente, era difícil Hoyoung não conversar sobre suas preocupações.

Algum tempo depois, quando Gyehyeon estava quase adormecendo com aquela bela vista que era o Bae, este o fitou por longos segundos no silêncio que apenas os dois se encontravam. O Jo respirava devagar para tentar acalmar o coração e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso sonolento em resposta, o qual arrancou um riso baixo de Hoyoung, o mais velho olhou mais uma vez para ele antes de endireitar a postura e tomar a atenção de todos para si.

Primeiro ele os convidou para pequena festa de aniversário que teria em sua casa a noite e depois revelou o motivo que o perturbava, deixando todos tristes, mas arrasando com os sentimentos de Gyehyeon. No fim daquele ano depois que se formasse, Hoyoung provavelmente iria estudar em outro país. Ninguém queria que ele fosse, conversaram muito sobre e realmente era uma decisão difícil. 

Como o Jo havia ficado calado durante todo o tempo que sucedeu a revelação, quando teve a primeira oportunidade de sair, assim o fez. Ele não conseguiria olhar para Hoyoung sem chorar, e pensar que não o teria por perto no próximo ano machucava seu coração.

Dois dias depois e Gyehyeon ainda não tinha digerido aquela informação muito bem, havia faltado no colégio e teve que tranquilizar os amigos por mensagem; mas no começo daquela noite percebeu que todos eles não teriam muito tempo juntos, e apenas a possibilidade de não ver o Bae o assustava tanto que achava justo que ao menos o mais velho deveria saber de seus sentimentos para qualquer que fosse o destino.

O aplicativo de mensagens estava travando dos vários alertas e "ameaças" dos convidados da festa que o aguardavam. Gyehyeon estava muito atrasado e Yeonho enviava mensagens a cada dois minutos, falando que levaria o bolo e o aniversariante para a casa do Jo. O garoto praticamente corria pelas ruas em direção a casa dos Bae, ela ficava a seis quarteirões da sua e Gyehyeon achava que poderia ir andando. Só não esperava que demorasse tanto já que das outras vezes sempre fez o trajeto de ônibus.

A caixa pequena de couro estava embrulhada por um papel exageradamente colorido e uma fita rosa bebê a enfeitavam. Nada de discreto como pedira para a atendente da loja. O objeto era carregado por uma das mãos suadas de Gyehyeon enquanto que com a outra ele segurava o celular, lendo os surtos de Yeonho e o aviso de Hoyoung que recusavasse a cortar o bolo até o momento em que ele chegasse. E o mais novo se apaixonava um pouco mais ao ler aquilo.

Quando chegou em frente da casa, adentrou o portão encontrando Yeonho segurando um chapéu pontiagudo rosa e Minchan jogando confete para o nada. Ambos ergueram as mãos para o céu escuro e de imediato rumaram de volta para dentro da residência. 

Não demorou muito para Hoyoung aparecer na porta sorrindo e assim seguir até o mais novo, colocando um chapéu rosa em sua cabeça. Gyehyeon não podia deizar dr admirá-lo, os fios loirinhos que cobriam a testa e como os olhinhos de ficavam menores quando sorria, até a pequena pintinha que ele possuía no pescoço chamava a sua atenção.

— Está uma bagunça lá dentro. — Comentou Hoyoung. Percebia-se de longe a sua felicidade. — Estávamos esperando por você.

— Sim, eu vi no grupo. — Gyehyeon sorriu pequeno.

— Eu estava esperando por você. — Completou o Bae mais baixo e menos eufórico.

— Me desculpe pelo atraso e feliz aniversário _hyung._ — disse prestes a entregar a caixa, porém Hoyoung já tinha o envolvido em um abraço que o paralisou por alguns segundos antes dr retribuí-lo.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos em completo silêncio. O loiro disse _obrigado_ baixinho e Gyehyeon sabia que ele estava triste naquele instante. E poderia ser o pior momento para aquilo, mas talvez fosse a única oportunidade que teria para entregar o presente e sua confissão.

— _Hyung._ — Chamou e relutante afastou-se do outro. — Isso é para você. — disse, colocando a caixa colorida na mão do outro.

— Presente. — Hoyoung sorriu mais uma vez, desembrulhando o papel com cuidado e revelando a caixa de couro preto. — Obrigado, seja lá pelo que estiver dentro. — Agradeceu, fitando Gyehyeon com os olhos marejados.

O Jo respirou fundo antes de segurar a mão de Hoyoung, impedindo-o de abrir a caixa. O Bae o olhou confuso.

— Antes eu quero dizer algo. Nunca pensei que faria realmente isso um dia e nem sei como começar, então vou ser direto. — Respirou fundo mais uma vez, esfregando as mãos na calça jeans e olhando para o chão, antes de encarar os olhos curiosos do loiro. — Hoyoung, eu gosto de você, eu gosto muito de você desde que te conheci. Pode parecer repentino, mas eu precisava dizer isso.

— Por que? — O Bae estava chocado.

— Eu não sei. Bem, eu sei. Já pensei que fosse apenas afeto, mas é mais do que isso, eu realmente gosto de você, da sua companhia, da sua risada, do seu sorriso, de como é gentil e cuida de todos, de como é organizado e fofo. Você é a pessoa mais linda que já conheci, foi impossível não me apaixonar. — Confessou baixo, fitando o chão. — Pode parecer que só estou fazendo isso porque você pode ir morar em outro país, e até é um pouco, mas não é porque quero te prender ou pedir para ficar, eu só queria que você soubesse que amo você antes de ir. _Hyung,_ eu amo, amo, amo você! E eu só queria que você me amasse um pouquinho... — Terminou.

A respiração de ambos permanecia descompassada e apenas a música que tocava dentro da casa cortava o silêncio. Hoyoung então abriu a caixa, retirando a pulseira de prata que cintilava conforme recebia luz das lâmpadas da entrada da residência.

— Ainda quero ser seu amigo e entendo se quiser afastar-se. — Gyehyeon não conseguia olhar para o loiro, o rosto queimando em vergonha.

— _I love, love, love you!_ — Disse Hoyoung, lendo as palavras cravadas no interior da pulseira. — _Hyeon-ah,_ — Chamou. — por que demorou tanto tempo para me contar?

— Não é todo dia que me apaixono por alguém... — resmungou.

— Não precisa ficar assim. — Disse o Bae, aproximando-se do outro. — Eu aceito o seu presente. — Completou, colocando a pulseira no pulso esquerdo.

— Ficou bonita em você. — Elogiou Gyehyeon, conformado com a rejeição.

— Também aceito o outro.

— Outro? — Olhou confuso para o loiro.

— Sim, sua confissão, você. — disse, abrindo um sorriso maior e abraçando o Jo.

— Aceita?!

— Sim aceito. — Repetiu segurando Gyehyeon pelos ombros. — Estive esperando isso por um longo tempo também.

O mais novo queria responder, perguntar e ter uma longa conversa com o Bae, mas uma festa acontecia ao lado. Logo na porta apareceu Minchan com serpentinas no pescoço e um balão na mão, os cachinhos do cabelo castanho todos bagunçados.

— Eu juro que se vocês não entrarem agora mesmo, eu e o Yeono vamos atacar aquele bolo. — Ditou, apontando para os dois garotos e retornando para dentro.

— É melhor entrarmos. — Disse Gyehyeon e o loiro apenas assentiu.

— Este está sendo meu melhor aniversário, com o melhor presente e as melhores pessoas. — Confidenciou abrindo passagem para o outro. — E _Gyehyeon-ah,_ eu também amo, amo, amo você. — Arrancando um sorriso do Jo, Hoyoung fechou a porta e de mãos dadas com ele foi em direção a festa exibir seu melhor presente de aniversário.

**Author's Note:**

> O jeito que sou gay pelo Hoyoung é diferente...


End file.
